A system-on-chip, or “SOC,” is an integrated circuit (IC) that includes a processor that is coupled to one or more other circuits. In some cases, the processor and other circuits are implemented on a same die. In other cases, the processor and other circuits are implemented on two or more dies that may be coupled together, e.g., via a common substrate or interposer. In either case, the SOC is packaged and provided as a single IC.
The processor is typically implemented as a hardwired processor that is capable of executing program code. The other circuits coupled to the processor are typically implemented as hardwired circuitry. In some cases, the other circuits include specialty circuits with particular, predetermined functions. These other circuits can operate cooperatively with one another and/or with the processor. In some SOCs, the processor is capable of operating in close coordination with the other circuits.